Pranks, Spells and Hippies
by Typhoon999
Summary: Harry and his friends are starting thier fifth year at Hogwarts. With Voldermort lying low he has a completetly different plan to destroy Hogwarts. People change, a lot, and romance brews. Lots of random singing. Hr/D
1. Default Chapter

A/N Please r/r and and flame for all i care cause i wont read them  
  
disclaimer: all the characters and every thing exept the plot are JKRowlings but the plot is mine and shall forever more remain mine Muah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Muah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Enough of that on with the story ;)  
  
  
  
Pranks, Spells, and Hippies!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Plan  
  
"Wormtail, bring me my inner circle!" Hissed a cold voice. "Y-yes master," Wormtail replied and left the room. "Men remove your hoods." The leading man was none other than Lucius Malfoy. The two men behind Malfoy had great resemblence to Crabbe and Goyle. They bowed deeply to the cold man. "Right, I have come up with a plan. It is called 'The Plan'" The session went on for an hour. "Crabbe you get the ingredients, Goyle you make the potion and Malfoy, you pull it off. You may think that I have been nice, but know this: if any of you dare to screw this plan into the ground you will die the most slow and painful death ever imagined." He said the last bit in an extremely nasty voice. Voldemort pointed towards the door, the three men left without a word. In fact none of them dared say a word unless they were supposed to. Being a deatheater was alot of work.  
  
  
  
Sorry that was a really short one I promise the next one will be longer. I wanted the next part to be a different chapter.  
  
Niamh 


	2. Chappy 2

Chapter Two  
  
A/N really sorry for the delay * gets down on her knees and begs forgiveness *  
"Hermione! Over here!" Ron was jumping up and down waving his arms frantically. Whatever happened next Hermione couldn't tell, a bunch of students walked in front of her. When the had moved away Harry was on the floor with a bloody nose and Ron was bending over him. "Sorry" Ron said. Harry spotted Hermione and sat up. "No worries mate! Hi Hermione!" "Hi Harry! Ron!" Hermione said beaming. FWEEP! The whistle sounded. Harry, Ron and Hermione settled down in their seats. They passed the time by playing exploding snap. The compartment door slid open. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Came the familiar voice. "God I'm hungry!" said Ron and Harry. "Boys!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll buy!" Harry said cheerfully. When they were bloated they finally sat back and talked about good times at Hogwarts. They all looked up as the compartment door slid open, it was Draco Malfoy. "Don't mind if I sit down do you?" drawled Draco. "Yes, we do mind!" Ron said standing up. "I wasn't asking you Ron! I was asking the pretty lady sitting next to you." Harry and Ron both looked over at Hermione, and then, as if a light clicked on in their heads they saw Hermione as a stunning girl. Hermione blushed, changing the subject she said, "Since when did you use our first names?" "Granger?!?!?" Malfoy said disbelievingly. It wasn't very hard to make the mistake that Hermione was someone else. She had developed all her curves, her hair was no longer bushy and her honey coloured eyes were to die for. Ron and Harry couldn't believe how they had overlooked it. "Hey Malfoy where are your pretty little friends?" "They're fathers sent them to some training camp for wizards. My father was determined to send me, and when I refused to go my father left until morning. When he came back." Malfoy trailed off. "When he came back he?" "He told me that he would make my last year at Hogwarts the best." As if on cue, there was an announcement from the driver. "Thanks to a very generous donation from Mr. Lucious Malfoy. We have free drinks brought to you magically. Just say your order out loud and it will to the side of you in the drink holder." "Sweet Malfoy!" Harry said holding up his hand for a high five. Malfoy went to slap it, but Harry quickly lifted it and ran his hand through his hair. "Too slow!" "Riiight. That was just weird Pot.uh.Harry!" They all looked at Malfoy. "Umm water!" A glass of water appeared by his side. "Not bad eh?" said Malfoy taking a sip. "Ergh! Gilly Water!" "So!" "It's gross!" Malfoy set it down. "Pumpkin juice!" said Ron. "Same again" said Harry. Harry and Ron downed their juice. "More please," the two of them took advantage of the free drinks. After a while Hermione ordered a small pumpkin juice. "I'll have the same," said Draco. They all talked for a bit. They found out that Draco wasn't a half bad guy. He even apologised to Ron. Then randomly, Draco stood up and some music started to play. Draco started to sing: Why can't we be friends "I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
  
I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine Why can't we be friends I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
  
I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around  
  
I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime Why can't we be friends The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony  
  
I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
  
And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent Why can't we be friends Sometimes I don't speak right  
  
But did I know what I was talking about  
  
I know you're working for the CIA  
  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends" To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy had an amazing voice. "That was very weird!" Said Malfoy. "Yes, very!" Hermione agreed. "No! I think it was quite good" said Harry. Ron nodded and gave Draco the thumbs up. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.  
  
A/N hee heee ill upload again soon k press da button you know you want to ( I I I I V 


	3. AN

A/N  
I have changed the original pairings but the plot remains the same, Hermione and Draco are the main characters. So I Know you didn't get your wish R/H lover but that's your problem not mine, if you don't like it then don't read it. Next chapter coming up soon (  
  
Niamh  
  
(hope you didn't get confused) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The battle of the bands!  
  
I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the huge delay but I promise ill make up for it. Though next week I'm on camp! Oh well see yah guys.  
  
"Dude you can sing!" Said Harry, hours after the song. "Thanks.. I think" "I can sing better!" Ron said in a challenging way. Ron stood up and the background music started. "Oh dear god" Hermione murmured head in her hands. Ron started to sing: "8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
  
Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But, she doesn't notice me Cause she's watching wrestling  
  
Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes Chorus  
  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ... She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But, she'll never notice me Cause she's watching wrestling  
  
Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
She likes them with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Driving in a Trans Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man? Chorus There she goes again with fishnets on  
  
And dread locks in her hair  
  
She broke my heart I want to be sedated  
  
All I wanted was to see her naked Now I'm watching wrestling  
  
Trying to be a tough guy  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turn tables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped Chorus  
  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want"  
  
"Hah beat that!" Ron said triumphantly. "I like that kinda music" Hermione said impressed. "Ill go for the nice guy kinda thing" Said Harry. "Awww!" Said Hermione. " "Hey! Are you mocking me?" "No!" Harry spun around as the music started:  
  
"Love me tender,  
  
love me sweet,  
  
never let me go.  
  
You have made my life complete,  
  
and I love you so.  
  
Love me tender,  
  
love me true,  
  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
  
For my darlin' I love you,  
  
and I always will.  
  
Love me tender,  
  
love me long,  
  
take me to your heart.  
  
For it's there that I belong,  
  
and we'll never part.  
  
Love me tender,  
  
love me dear,  
  
tell me you are mine.  
  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
  
till the end of time.  
  
(When at last my dreams come true  
  
Darling this I know  
  
Happiness will follow you  
  
Everywhere you go)."  
  
"Elvis?" Hermione said, "that's so sweet!" "Yeh, yeh save the mush" Said Draco, "I got something better!" The intro started: "Days swiftly come and go.  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
The sun is gone.  
  
The nights are long  
  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again.  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
The notes are old,  
  
They bend, they fold  
  
and so do I to a new love.  
  
Bury me  
  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
  
Carry me  
  
(away. away, away...)"  
  
"Alright!" Harry yelled. "That's definitely a winner!" Ron said impressed. "You like All American Rejects Herm?" Asked Draco. "I've never heard of them." Ron, Harry and Draco stared at her in disbelief. "Well your ace to us sweatheart!" Draco said eventually, in an American gangster voice. "The train will soon be arriving in hogwarts..." blared the non existent speakers. 


End file.
